Morgan le Fay
Morgan le Fay (b. 1018 CE) is an enchantress from Ireland (Mythology Dimension). She lived as King Arthur/Camelot's nemesis for decades before making peace with him before his death. Morgan got wound up (along with 21st century time travelers) in the rivalry between the Egyptian sphinx and Greek sphinx, and in the end befriended and joined the time travelers in their hometime in the Human Dimension, becoming a part of their team that return cryptids to their own times/dimensions. Powers and abilities * Magic ** Force-Field Generation ** Resurrect dead non-sentient animals ** Spell casting ** Spell Reflection Biography Backstory Early life Morgan le Fay was born to two sorcerer parents in the Mythology Dimension, who taught her a lot, yet not much, magic. Adult life King Arthur of Camelot and historian Guinevere visited Morgan for help in ridding magical woman The Morrígan, who wanted to take over Camelot. Morgan refused, but the next day Guinevere blackmailed Morgan into helping. When they arrived at Camelot, they found it taken over by The Morrígan. She enslaved Arthur and Guinevere, and magically locked up Morgan. A month later, Arthur and Guinevere escaped The Morrígan's forces, freed the imprisoned knight Sir Lancelot and fled with a few villagers. Morgan was left seeking revenge on everyone.Episode 1.10 (Cryptid Realms) 5 years later, villainous knight Mordred came to take over Camelot. He freed Morgan, and together they banished The Morrígan. Mordred offered Morgan a place to live with 8 other magical women (Moronoe, Mazoe, Gliten, Glitonea, Gliton, Tyronoe, Thiten, and Thiton) in an enchanted wood. They warmly welcomed her. After 7 years of living with her 8 'sisters', Morgan found Arthur, dying, in a river. He explained he brought an army to retake Camelot, and killed Mordred, but he was fatally injured. The 9 women combined their powerful magic to save Arthur from death. Still seeking revenge on leaving her, Morgan set up Guinevere and Lancelot, destroying their friendship with Arthur. 4 months later, they burnt down the enchanted wood, and so Morgan decided to leave her 'sisters' and find wizard Merlin to grow her power and defeat Arthur, Guinevere, Lancelot and The Morrígan. Morgan decided to go to Greece and 'hire a hero' to unexpectedly murder the Morrígan. In Greece, she met Ceto and her husband the two-headed dog Orthus, who revealed they were going to give birth to twins, and would give Morgan one twin. The next day, Morgan witnessed the birth of the twins; two sphinxes. Morgan was given the smaller one (who would later identify as the Egyptian sphinx), but when the sphinx failed to kill The Morrígan, Morgan realised Cero and Orphus deliberately gave her the weaker sibling. Angry, both Morgan and the younger sphinx returned to Greece and attempted to convince the older sibling (the Greek sphinx) to side with them, but she instead released Orphus on them. Morgan and the weaker sibling escaped, and Morgan told her to make a fresh start in Egypt. They parted ways.Episode 1.9 (Cryptid Realms) Season 1 One day, Morgan bumped into three people who had come from a different time and place. One of them, Gerry Jamostice, asked if Morgan could revive a dead 'animal', Mothman, which his friend Anastasia Ferrie killed when it abducted her father Shane Ferrie (both Ferries were present with Gerry). Morgan initially refused, but eventually reluctantly agreed, criticising Anastasia's small knife. Morgan let slip that she'd been to Greece and met the sphinx there.Episode 1.7 (Cryptid Realms) Several weeks later, Morgan was confronted by Gerry and the Ferries, who had found and caught the Greek sphinx in their dimension, and recalled how Morgan had said she had met the beast. Revealing they were enemies, Morgan attempted to kill the Greek sphinx, but the humans wouldn’t let her. Suddenly, Chronos and the Egyptian sphinx arrive, with the former claiming that Morgan should reunite with her old friend. Morgan and the sphinxes tell the story of how they met. Immediately after, Appearances References Category:Enchantresses Category:Humans Category:Characters from the Mythology Dimension Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1018 CE births Category:Redeemed villains Category:Magic Users Category:Power: Force-Field Generation Category:Power: Spell casting Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Guest characters